


[Podfic] One Way to New York

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [35]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Statement Fic, the vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Statement of Nitin Jawahar regarding a transcontinental flight three years ago.
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] One Way to New York

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Way to New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235793) by [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/onewaytonewyork/One%20Way%20to%20New%20York.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/onewaytonewyork/One%20Way%20to%20New%20York.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:32


End file.
